


Nie puszczę twojej dłoni

by carietta



Series: puckurt [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck trzyma go za rękę na korytarzu. Tego pierwszego dnia, pięć minut po oficjalnym potwierdzeniu „bycia razem”, Puck trzyma go za rękę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie puszczę twojej dłoni

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Won't Let Go of Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93629) by alicebluegown16. 



Kurt przeżywa rozczarowanie, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że cała ta sprawa z „Idolem” była ze strony Pucka jedynie zagraniem, które miało pokazać jego oddanie. W rzeczywistości, chłopak ma absolutnie okropny gust filmowy.  
Puck lubi filmy, w których trup ściele się gęsto.  
Im bardziej krwiste tym lepsze. Jeśli ktoś w pierwszej scenie zostaje nadziany na metalowy pal, pozbawiony wnętrzności, a krew z podciętego gardła pryska na obiektyw kamery, Puck jest pierwszy w kolejce po bilety na pokaz przedpremierowy.  
Znacie ten moment w kinie, kiedy po skończonych trailerach zapada zjednoczona, zszokowana cisza, ponieważ żaden z widzów nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem takie gówno zostało zaakceptowane i wypuszczone w świat.  
Taa… Puck posiada wydanie specjalne takiego filmu na DVD.  
To nie jest nawet artystyczny brutalizm. Kurt jest w stanie od czasu do czasu obejrzeć jakiś film Tarantino — nawet on docenia taką klasykę jak „Pulp Fiction”.  
Tyle że Puck lubi produkcje z ziejącymi dziurami w fabule, beznadziejnymi efektami specjalnymi i równie bezcelowymi scenami seksu.  
Mówiąc prosto (i, och, tak stereotypowo) Puck lubi filmy dla heteroseksualnych chłopców.  
Kurt nie zniesie tego dłużej. Szczerze zaczyna się martwić, że jeśli obejrzy jeszcze jeden film oparty na grze wideo, mózg wypłynie mu uszami. (Nawet jeśli fakt, że Puck porównał go do Alice z „Resident Evil” — „Bo wszyscy uznają, że jest taka delikatna i wiotka, a ona bez mrugnięcia okiem pozbawia jakiegoś typa głowy” — jest na swój chory sposób całkiem romantyczne.)  
Kiedy jednej soboty Puck zjawia się w jego domu, Kurt podaje mu pudełko z filmem „Equilibrium”.  
— Chciałbym zaproponować pewien kompromis.  
Puck czyta opis i parska.  
— To o jakimś kolesiu, który jest załamany, bo niczego nie odczuwa? Wieje nudą.  
— Zaufaj mi, gra tutaj Christian Bale… — mówi Kurt, zwieszając głos w odpowiedni, zachęcający sposób.  
To nieco ryzykowne zagranie, ponieważ Puck nie dotarł jeszcze do etapu, gdzie bez problemu może przyznać swoje zauroczenie jakimś gwiazdorem. (Chociaż Kurt ma pewne podejrzenia, jeśli chodzi o Rocka. Musi istnieć powód, dla którego Puck obejrzał „Dooma” tyle razy, a jeśli w grę wchodzi tutaj scenariusz, to nie ma już żadnej nadziei.)  
Na samym początku pojawia się przewracanie oczami i ostentacyjne wzdychanie. Kurt niemal słyszy myśli Pucka — „minęło dziesięć minut i nikt jeszcze nie zginął, co za wiocha.”  
I wtedy zaczyna się _gun kata_.  
To kung fu, ale z bronią. Oczy Pucka rozjaśniają się, jak u dziecka w bożonarodzeniowy poranek. Bardzo spaczonego dziecka w bożonarodzeniowy poranek.  
Do czasu, gdy pojawia się scena, w której John Preston, chcąc uratować bezbronnego szczeniaka, zabija dwudziestu strażników, strzelając do nich z ich własnej broni, Kurt wie, że podjął idealną decyzję.  
Upewnia się co do tego, gdy film dobiega końca, a Puck dosłownie się na niego rzuca; przyciska go płasko do kanapy, całując do utraty tchu.  
— Kurwa. To było wyjebane w kosmos.  
— Chyba powinienem się martwić, że przemoc tak mocno cię nakręca.  
Kurt wcale nie żartuje i serio zacznie się martwić, gdy tylko Puck skończy całować miejsce tuż za jego uchem.  
— Uh, huh, sam byłeś lekko podjarany podczas ostatniej sceny walki.  
No cóż, to prawda, ale Taye Diggs i Christian Bale wyglądali nieziemsko ślicznie i ekscytująco, gdy w perfekcyjny sposób wywijali samurajskimi mieczami. Kurt nie jest z kamienia.  
— Następnym razem… kurwa, właśnie tak, następnym razem oglądamy „American Psycho”. Christian Bale jako pokręcony seryjny morderca. Z kaloryferem na brzuchu, za który można dać się pokroić.  
Sądząc po tym małym jęku, Kurt ma wrażenie, że istnieje jeszcze nadzieja na rozszerzenie filmowych horyzontów Pucka.

* * *

Puck trzyma go za rękę na korytarzu. Tego pierwszego dnia, pięć minut po oficjalnym potwierdzeniu „bycia razem”, Puck trzyma go za rękę. A skoro nie znajdują się w jakimś miasteczku w Europie, gdzie dwójka kolesi mogłaby sprzedać ten gest za coś czysto platonicznego, Kurt ma pewność, że to jest sposób Pucka na powiedzenie wszystkim o rozwoju sytuacji.  
To miłe.  
Nie, nawet bardziej, niż miłe. To trzepot motylków w jego brzuchu, to cały jego żywot kumulujący się w odczuciu kciuka chłopaka pocierającego jego dłoń oraz to, jak duża jest jego ręka w porównaniu do tej Kurta. Nie mógłby znaleźć na to odpowiednich słów, nieważne, jakby się starał.  
Jest to również cholernie irytujące, ponieważ mimo całej tej otoczki, nadal pojawiają się wokół nich dziewczyny, które posyłają Puckowi uśmiechy, chichoczą głupio i mało subtelnie z nim flirtują.  
Kurt rzuca im zawsze swoje najbardziej wredne spojrzenie. Wyuczone „spierdalaj” w jednym zmarszczeniu brwi, ponieważ jakim cudem mogą nie wiedzieć, że Puck jest jego chłopakiem; że trzyma jego rękę, a NIE ICH.  
Wtedy Puck scałowuje z niego to skrzywienie i droczy się z nim o bycie zazdrosnym. Śmieje się, gdy Kurt zaprzecza i wszystko jest cudowne, mdło romantyczne i zazwyczaj kończy się na tym, że Finn krztusi się przesadnie, a Puck każe mu spadać.  
A przynajmniej wszystko byłoby tak cudowne, gdyby nie fakt, że czasami Puck odwzajemnia uśmiech. Kurt wie, że to nie ma znaczenia; wie, że Puck pewnie sam nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, co robi, bo flirtowanie jest dla niego czymś naturalnym, jak oddychanie, ale i tak…  
Problem z tą plakietką „gej tylko dla ciebie”, której Puck tak uparcie się trzyma (pomimo że chłopak przystaje na obejrzenie filmu z Christianem Bale'em, w którym nie występuje żadne mordobicie) jest to, że chłopak pozostaje hetero dla wszystkich innych osób.  
I to jest straszne. Kurt zamęcza się tym na jednej z lekcji chemii (jednym z niewielu przedmiotów, które dzieli z Puckiem, i jakim prawem ta mała zdzira śmie im przeszkadzać). Na poważnie zaczyna rozważać podpalenie włosów Juli Mason, kiedy ta prosi Pucka o pożyczenie ołówka, mrugając na niego zalotnie i praktycznie wciskając jego twarz w swój odsłonięty dekolt.  
Wzrok Pucka zniża się odrobinę, a jego wyjaśnienia w niczym tutaj nie pomagają:  
— To jak patrzenie na sklepowy towar przez szybę. Tak długo, jak nie wymażesz szkła łapami, to nic się nie dzieje. Poza tym, ty też patrzysz.  
— Wcale, że nie! — zaprzecza Kurt natychmiast; Puck majaczy, nie ma innego wyjaśnienia. W tym zapchlonym mieście nie ma osoby, która przyciągnęłaby jego zainteresowanie, gdy ma Pucka tuż obok siebie. — Jeśli sądzisz, że nadal czuję coś do Finna...  
— Wtorki i czwartki — przerywa mu Puck. — Dlaczego zawsze chcesz być sam w te dni?  
Och. _Och_. Cóż, to przecież nie… to kompletnie nie ma nic do rzeczy.  
— Musisz wiedzieć, że „Nie z tego świata” oglądam dla fabuły, a „Brudna Robota” jest bardzo edukacyjnym programem.  
Gdy Puck unosi na niego brwi, Kurt krzyżuje ramiona na piersi i piorunuje go wzrokiem. Jeśli tym razem chłopak spróbuje pocałunku jako rozwiązania sprawy, Kurt z wielką radością kopnie go prosto między nogi.  
— To nie to samo i dobrze o tym wiesz — mówi.  
— Dlaczego nie?  
— Bo tak i już! Sam i Dean Winchester nie zjawią się nagle w moim garażu z prośbą, żebym naprawił im Impalę.  
Nie wspomina ani słowa o tym, że jest to jeden z jego najczęściej powtarzających się snów.  
— Cóż, z tymi dziewczynami też się nie liczy. Jestem z tobą. Laski może i nadal mi się podobają, ale ty podobasz mi się bardziej.  
Kurt naprawdę ma ochotę tupnąć nogą i wyrwać sobie kilka włosów z głowy na ten zmęczony ton Pucka, jakby chłopak nie rozumiał, dlaczego ciągle o tym rozmawiają. Nie sądzi jednak, że byłoby to dorosłe i poważne podejście do tematu.  
— Daj spokój, Kurt. — Puck porusza brwiami i nachyla się w jego stronę; w sposób, który absolutnie w żadnym stopniu nie jest atrakcyjny. — Dlaczego miałbym iść na hamburgera, jeśli w domu czeka na mnie stek?  
— Czy ty porównujesz mnie do kawałka mięsa?  
— Nie byle jakiego mięsa. Do steku, to porządna sprawa. Jak ta japońska wołowina Kobe. Tamtejsze krowy traktuje się iście po królewsku, wiesz? Poją je piwem i robią im masaże.  
— To porównanie jest w takim stopniu niepokojące, że nawet nie wspomnę o tym, że te same królewskie krowy zarzyna się i zjada.  
Coś, co miało być poważną rozmową, szybko zmienia się w zawoalowaną dyskusję z porównaniami do kanibalizmu. Dlaczego Kurt kocha tego chłopca?  
— I tak pasuje. Karmione trawą. Rzadkie. Drogie. Mięciutkie. Przysmak wychwalany za swój boski smak. — Puck obejmuje go ramieniem i liże po szyi. — Muu.  
Cholera jasna, właśnie dlatego kocha tego chłopca.  
— Przestań być odrażająco czarujący. Nadal jestem na ciebie zły.  
— Nie, nie jesteś.  
Nie jest.  
— Jestem — nalega, mimo wszystko.  
— Nie, nie wydaje mi się. Sądzę, że masz ochotę się roześmiać. — Puck macha mu przed twarzą dłońmi i zaczyna zginać palce jednej, odliczając. — Myślę, że zaczniesz się śmiać za pięć, cztery, trzy, dwa…  
Kurt nie potrafi powstrzymać małego uśmiechu, który przeradza się w głośny śmiech, gdy Puck wymachuje zwycięsko ramionami.  
— Wygrałem!  
Kurt dochodzi do wniosku, że na tym temat się wyczerpuje.  
Dopóki któregoś dnia Puck nie pojawia się na Glee z gitarą przewieszoną przez ramię, cały ubrany na czarno.  
— Okej, więc Johny Cash nie był Żydem, ale i tak zajebisty z niego typ, więc przymknę na to oko. W końcu nie każdy musi być ideałem. Co było w nim najfajniejsze? June Carter Cash, ponieważ była kobietą, która trzymała tego zajebistego kolesia w ryzach.  
Wszyscy szczerzą się na to — wszyscy poza Kurtem, który ma wrażenie, że jego serce przestało bić. Nie ma szans, że Puck… że on ma zamiar…  
Chłopak zaczyna grać i — tak, bardzo kurwa tak, on właśnie to robi.

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine._  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time.  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds.  
Because you're mine, I walk the line. 

_I find it very, very easy to be true._  
I find myself alone when each day is through.  
Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you.  
Because you're mine, I walk the line. 

Przy ostatniej zwrotce, Puck patrzy tylko na niego, jakby byli sami w pomieszczeniu.

_You've got a way to keep me on your side._  
You give me cause for love that I can't hide.  
For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide.  
Because I’m yours, I walk the line.* 

Zmienił słowa.  
Kurt zrywa się z krzesła tak gwałtownie, że je przewraca, i podbiega do Pucka; zarzuca mu ręce na szyje i całuje go.  
Kto by się przejmował głupią Julią Mason i jej głupimi cyckami? Puck jest jego, Puck kocha go najmocniej i jest jego wyborem.  
Puck jest jego gitarzystą z kurewsko długimi nogami.  
Grupa za nimi wzdycha ostentacyjnie, dopóki sprawy nie zaczynają robić się niezręczne i rozlega się mało dyskretne odkasływanie, ponieważ jemu i Puckowi nie śpieszy się zbytnio z przerwaniem całowania. Odsuwają się od siebie dopiero wtedy, gdy Finn uderza Pucka w ramię. Mocno i dwa razy.  
— Stary, mam tego wystarczająco dużo w domu, nie zabierajcie mi mojej bezpiecznej przystani.  
Sytuacja kończy się tym, że Puck spogląda na laski od czasu do czasu, a Kurt spędza wtorki i czwartki samotnie. Obaj ustalają, że jeśli któremuś trafi się okazja na noc z Christianem Bale'em, przegrany posłusznie usunie się na bok. Chyba, że się podzielą, to rozwiązanie również jest możliwe.  
I w końcu, Kurt musi również przyznać, że to nieco miłe — patrzenie, jak błysk pewności siebie znika z oczu przypadkowej niuni, kiedy Puck mówi:  
— Hej, poznaj mojego chłopaka Kurta.

* * *

Tata nalega, aby Kurt przyprowadził Pucka na obiad, żeby mogli porozmawiać o jego intencjach.  
Jego intencjach.  
Serio, właśnie tak o tym mówi.  
„Myślę, że będziecie zabiegać o swoje względy, a kiedy upłynie odpowiedni czas, porozmawiamy o wstępnych posagach.”  
Przynajmniej Carole uważa to za coś zabawnego.  
Puck jedynie przewraca na nowiny oczami.  
— Żartujesz sobie, kurwa, co nie? Zjadłem u ciebie z jakiś milion obiadów, nawet tam nocowałem. Dlaczego nagle chce nam dać błogosławieństwo, jeśli i tak już jesteśmy razem?  
Kurt zgadza się z tym, ale nie mówi tego na głos; wie, że jego ojciec potrzebuje wyrazić swoje rodzicielskie, irytujące i nadopiekuńcze uczucia, strasząc Pucka strzelbą i obietnicą rychłej śmierci, gdyby coś poszło nie tak.  
Ale wie, że to dla niego ważne, dlatego błaga Pucka tak długo, aż ten zgadza się przyjść. Sprawia wrażenie, jakby naprawdę było mu to obojętne, ale na sam obiad przychodzi elegancko ubrany. Gdyby Kurt już go nie kochał, przepadłby właśnie w tym momencie.  
A potem… potem Puck zachowuje się tak bardzo grzecznie i uprzejmie; ciągle słychać „tak, panie Hummel” oraz „nie, panie Hummel”. Przybiera też odpowiednio przerażoną minę, kiedy Burt poucza go, co się stanie, jeśli złamie jego synowi serce. A kiedy Carole ucisza swojego męża i mówi:  
— Znam Noah odkąd skończył cztery latka, to dobry chłopiec.  
Puck rumieni się.  
Kurt ma wrażenie, że umrze — nie z zażenowania, jak się martwił, ale dlatego, że serce wyskoczy mu z piersi. To zbyt wiele — dłoń Pucka dyskretnie ściskająca jego pod blatem stołu, uśmiech Carole, które z rozczuleniem wspomina dzieciństwo chłopców (Kurt musi dorwać się do zdjęć) oraz jego ojciec, który próbuje wyglądać surowo.  
Jest idealnie na tyle że zasiewa pewną irytującą myśl w jego umyśle. Ponieważ Kurt nigdy nie jadł obiadu w domu Pucka — w zasadzie, to nigdy nie poznał jego mamy i siostry. Dlatego bezwstydnie zaczyna drążyć temat w poszukiwaniu informacji.  
— Czy twoja rodzina o mnie wie?  
— Oczywiście, że tak.  
Odpowiedź Pucka jest szybka, ale powodem tego może być również fakt, że chłopak chce znów wrócić do robienia malinki na obojczyku Kurta.  
— Wiedzą, że istnieje, czy że jesteśmy razem?  
— Wiedzą, że jesteśmy razem.  
— Wiedzą, że ze mną chodzisz, czy wiedzą, że ze mną chodzisz jako z drugim chłopakiem?  
— Co do chuja, Kurt? Wiedzą, że z tobą chodzę, z Kurtem Hummel, przyrodnim bratem mojego przyjaciela Finna, z którym chodzę na Glee. Chcesz, żeby poznali grupę twojej krwi, czy co? Jezu.  
Puck opada na kanapę z grymasem zniesmaczenia i/lub frustracji, i zaczyna macać przestrzeń wokół w poszukiwaniu pilota. Przeskakuje bezmyślnie po kanałach, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że dyskusja i inne czynności dobiegły końca.  
Kurt chce ich poznać. Tego właśnie chce i nie ma pojęcia dlaczego zostaje to w ten sposób zbyte, gdy Puck mamrocze coś o tym, że jego mama bierze ostatnio dużo drugich zmian.  
On nawet nie wie, gdzie mama Pucka pracuje, a chłopak jakoś nie pali się do udostępnienia tej informacji. Kurt nienawidzi tej wersji siebie — tej jęczącej, nagabującej wersji, która zbytnio przypomina mu Rachel Berry, żeby miał się z nią dobrze czuć.  
Zmusza się do zmiany tematu, udając zainteresowanie jakimś serialem prawniczym, na który Puck w końcu się decyduje.  
Ich dwójka nie rozmawia, ani nie dotyka się przez kolejne trzy odcinki, zanim Puck w końcu oznajmia, że wychodzi. Kiedy całuje go na do widzenia, brzmi to niemal jak coś odruchowego.  
Okazja przepada; Kurt przyciska poduszę do twarzy i wrzeszczy w nią z całych sił.  
Kiedy w końcu chwila nadchodzi, jest niemal mało znacząca. Puck oznajmia, że jego mama pracuje do późna, a opiekunka siostry musiała wyjechać na kilka dni z miasta, żeby zająć się własną córką.  
— Więc muszę odebrać Sarę ze szkoły. Jeśli chcesz, możesz jechać ze mną, a potem posiedzimy trochę u mnie.  
Kurt chce. Naprawdę mocno tego chce.  
Sarah jest najbardziej uroczą małą chłopczycą na świecie i nie przestaje chichotać, ponieważ w końcu może poznać „chłoooopaaaaka Noah”, i śmieje się, gdy Puck na nią warczy. Grozi, że rozszarpie wszystkie jej pluszaki, kiedy Sarah oznajmia, że Noah nie przestaje o nim mówić.  
— Mój brat jest totalnie w tobie zakochany, wiesz. Buja się w tobie i strasznie cię lofffcia.  
Ich trójka odrabia razem pracę domową przy kuchennym stole. Puck sprawdza obliczenia siostry, cierpliwie tłumacząc jej różne wzory i sposoby; Kurt bardzo stara się nie rozpłynąć.  
Evie Puckerman wraca do domu, gdy są w czasie przygotowywania kolacji (makaron z serem; to, jak twierdzi Sarah, jest jednym z trzech dań, które Puck umie przyrządzić. Inne to rosół z makaronem oraz tosty z serem), wciąż ubrana w strój pielęgniarki. Jej powrót sprawia, że Puck przechodzi na tryb kwoki, którego Kurt jeszcze nie był świadkiem. Nalega, aby mama usiadła w salonie i odpoczęła przed kolacją; przynosi jej herbatę, a sposób, w jaki uśmiecha się, kiedy kobieta gładzi go po policzku, sprawia, że Kurt jeszcze mocniej się w nim buja.  
— Dziękuję, kochanie. Właśnie tego było mi trzeba. Ktoś się na mnie wykrwawił, potem na mnie zwymiotował, a na końcu osikał. Na dodatek, musiałam jeszcze uczyć jakiegoś stażystę zakładania kroplówki, mimo że zarzekał się, że potrafi zrobić to sam.  
Z tego, co zauważył Kurt, nie ma pomiędzy nimi zbyt dużego podobieństwa, ale w momencie gdy Evie mamrocze coś o lekarzach, którzy po ośmiu latach nauki nadal nie potrafią zrozumieć, że nie są nieomylni, a potem śmieje się — w jej oczach pojawia się blask, tak podobny do tego u Pucka; Kurt natychmiast ją uwielbia.  
Nie ma smutku, czy dramatu. Evie nawet ochrzania Pucka za to, że nie przyprowadził Kurta wcześniej.  
— To prawdziwy słodziak, Noah, nie rozumiem dlaczego tak długo go przed nami chowałeś. Zaczynałam myśleć, że go sobie wymyśliłeś.  
No właśnie, co było tego powodem, Noah?  
A potem Kurt dostrzega rysy na blacie kuchennym, lodówkę, która wygląda, jakby pracowała ostatkiem sił i używane meble w salonie. Przy bliższym poznaniu nabiera pewności, że spodnie, które ma na sobie Sarah, należały wcześniej do jej brata.  
W drodze z łazienki na piętrze zagląda do pokoju Pucka. Pomieszczenie jest bardzo czyste, ale wielkością przypomina garderobę Kurta.  
Och.  
Puck w jakiś sposób sprawia, że Kurt z każdym dniem kocha go coraz mocniej i zaczyna to być małym problemem.  
Kiedy wychodzi, Evie całuje go w policzek i każe przysiąc, że jeszcze do nich wróci. Kurt obiecuje jej, że taki właśnie ma zamiar.  
Powrót do jego domu mija przez dłuższy czas w ciszy.  
— Nie wstydzę się ciebie.  
— Wiem, że nie.  
— I nie wstydzę się mojej rodziny. Mama pracuje za dziesięciu i jest mądrzejsza od tych wszystkich speców w szpitalu… przepadłbym bez niej.  
Duma w głosie Pucka sprawia, że Kurt sięga w bok, by złapać jego dłoń we własną.  
— Wiem o tym i nie masz żadnego powodu do wstydu. Kocham twoją rodzinę, ponieważ jest twoja, rozumiesz?  
Od tej pory wspólnie spędzony czas dzielą pomiędzy dwoma domami.  
Pokój Kurta może i jest większy, ale on i tak woli dom Pucka. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy Evie pokazuje mu zdjęcia z dzieciństwa.

* * *

Za pierwszym razem, gdy jest w pokoju Pucka, uderza go czystość pomieszczenia. I nie jest to jakaś przypadkowa czystość, gdzie wszystkie ciuchy wysypują się z szafy po jej otwarciu.  
Łóżko Pucka jest zasłane tak porządnie, że pościel wygląda na wyprasowaną.  
Kto by pomyślał, że Noah Puckerman ma coś w sobie z pedanta.  
Puck jest bardziej niż zawstydzony na tę wzmiankę; pociera tył szyi i wzrusza ramionami.  
— Lubię wiedzieć, gdzie co leży, a pokój jest tak mały, że bałagan tylko by go zmniejszył. Poza tym mama od małego uczyła nas, żeby odkładać rzeczy tam, skąd się je wzięło.  
Wtedy Kurt je zauważa. Leżą sobie, tak niewinnie, na szafce nocnej. Para okularów z ciemnymi oprawkami.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że nosisz okulary.  
— W szkole mam kontakty, bo inaczej nie mogę grać, ale ogólnie to jestem ślepcem. Wzrok mam pewnie gorszy od Artiego.  
— Mogę zobaczyć, jak w nich wyglądasz?  
Na twarzy Pucka pojawia się zdezorientowanie, ale w końcu bierze okulary do ręki.  
— Zaraz wrócę — mówi, kierując się do drzwi. — Nie musisz patrzeć, jak dotykam własnej gałki ocznej, mnie samego to obrzydza.  
Kiedy wychodzi, Kurt podnosi książkę, na której leżały okulary i otwiera ją w miejscu, gdzie wystaje zakładka.

**Był zagubiony nie tylko w mieście, ale i w sobie. Ilekroć wyruszał na spacer, czuł się tak, jakby porzucał samego siebie, a gdy już się poddał ulicznemu ruchowi, gdy już się całkiem uprościł, stając się zaledwie bierną parą oczu, wyzwalał się wreszcie od przymusu myślenia, to zaś skuteczniej niż cokolwiek innego zapewniało mu minimum spokoju, zbawienne uczucie wewnętrznej pustki. Świat istniał gdzieś na zewnątrz, dookoła, z przodu, a tak przy tym szybko się zmieniał, że Quinn niczemu z osobna nie mógł przez dłuższy czas poświęcać uwagi. Istotą wszystkiego był ruch, stawianie stopy przed stopą, beznamiętne podążanie za inercją własnego ciała. Wśród bezcelowej wędrówki wszystkie miejsca stawały się równie ważne i nie miało już znaczenia, gdzie się jest. Podczas najbardziej udanych spacerów Quinn czuł, że jest nigdzie. I w sumie tego tylko pragnął w życiu: być nigdzie. Zbudował wokół siebie własne „nigdzie”, czyli Nowy Jork, i w końcu uświadomił sobie, że nigdy już nie zechce opuścić tego miasta.****

Huh, więc właśnie dlatego Puck chciał wyrwać się z Limy? Żeby znaleźć nicość? Zainteresowanie Kurta wzrasta, gdy czyta więcej, i ma ochotę skulić się na tym schludnie zasłanym łóżku i poczytać więcej o tym „porzucaniu samego siebie”. Brzmi to dość zachęcająco.  
I wtedy Puck wraca do pokoju, z napojami i paczką czipsów; zamyka za sobą drzwi kopniakiem (tylko do połowy, zgodnie z zasadą Evie), mamrocząc coś o czymś, że patrząc na siebie w lustrze, samemu ma ochotę strzelić sobie po pysku i ukraść własne pieniądze na lunch.  
Wow.  
Teraz już Kurt rozumie, co Marilyn Monroe miała na myśli w filmie „Pół żartem, pół serio”.  
„Mężczyźni w okularach wydają się być o wiele słodsi, delikatniejsi i bezbronni.”  
Tyle że słodycz, delikatność i bezbronność należy zamienić w aurę seksownego kujona. Wyobraża sobie Pucka, który gra na gitarze w jakiś zapuszczonych kawiarenkach — w okularach na nosie i z otaczającą go nadzieją próbującego się wybić muzyka. Albo jako przystojnego korepetytora matematyki, który tłumaczy Kurtowi zagadnienia, nachylając się nad podręcznikiem, by objaśnić mu coś, na czym ten i tak nie może się skupić.  
Albo Pucka jako Clarka Kenta.  
Gdyby Clarka Kenta grał ktoś taki jak Puck, Lois Lane w ogóle nie zwróciłaby uwagi na to drugie „super” wcielenie.  
Kurt zdaje sobie sprawę, że Puck strzela palcami przed jego twarzą.  
— Yo! Gdzie cię wywiało?  
Do bardzo, bardzo radosnego miejsca.  
Które składa się na Pucka bez spodni i z okularami na nosie.  
Cholera. Najpierw ten fetysz z gryzieniem, a teraz to? Jak tak dalej pójdzie, do czasu, aż w końcu wylądują w łóżku, Puck będzie podwieszał go pod sufitem jak nietoperza.  
— Donikąd, um, pomyślałem, że może będzie lepiej, jeśli pouczymy się w kuchni.  
Albo inaczej kompletnie zignoruje fakt, że Evie znajduje się w pokoju obok, i rzuci się na Pucka, przyszpilając go do materaca.  
Dochodzi do wniosku, że całkiem dobrze sobie radzi z ukryciem tej nowej obsesji (poza chwilą, gdy wymyka mu się mały jęk, kiedy Puck zdejmuje okulary i bezmyślnie przygryza jedną z ich końcówek.)  
Radzi sobie dobrze, dopóki następnego dnia nie spotyka się z Puckiem na parkingu szkolnym.  
Chłopak ma na nosie okulary i tym razem Kurt naprawdę jęczy głos.  
Jebany, czterooki kusiciel.  
Mają dzisiaj chemię oraz Glee (Jezu Chryste. Puck, okulary i gitara, Kurt zejdzie na zawał), więc Kurt wie, że czeka go naprawdę długi dzień. 

* * *

Santana nie wytrzymuje na jednym ze spotkań Glee.  
— Czy moglibyście przestać rżnąć się wzrokiem chociaż na kilka minut? Nawet ja zaczynam czuć się niezręcznie.  
Puck bez zawahania obejmuje Kurta ramieniem.  
— Musisz wiedzieć, że bardzo Kurta szanuje. My się kochamy wzrokiem.  
I byłoby to wręcz prześmieszne, gdyby nie fakt, że takie wzrokowe rżnięcie, to jedyny rodzaj seksu, jaki uprawiają, co doprowadza go do szaleństwa.  
Kiedy po raz pierwszy się zeszli, Kurt nie mógł się nacieszyć pocałunkami; był podekscytowany — kompletnie zabujany, jakby powiedziała Sarah — więc gdy Puck powiedział, że nie chce się z niczym śpieszyć, bo spieprzył przez to wszystkie związki, a nie chce tego ryzykować z nim, Kurt odebrał to jako najbardziej romantyczny gest pod słońcem.  
Tyle że myślał, że „nie spieszenie się” zajmie im jakieś… och, tydzień, góra dwa tygodnie, zanim zaczną zrywać z siebie ubrania.  
Minęły prawie trzy miesiące i wydarzyło się pełne zero akcji poniżej pasa. Dopiero niedawno udało mu się namówić Pucka na zdjęcie koszulki. (Było to niczym otwarcie bram niebios, z anielskim chórem w tle.)  
Nadal się całują, oczywiście, czasem bardzo pożądliwie i Kurt wie, że Puck bardzo się tym cieszy, sądząc po erekcji jaką wyczuwa przy swoim biodrze, ale chłopak zawsze się pierwszy wycofuje.  
Kurt nie może uwierzyć, że to pierwsze i znamienne ocieranie się o siebie na podłodze jego sypialni — zanim w ogóle stali się „parą” — to najwięcej, co zrobili. W zasadzie to wydaje mu się, że się cofają. Nieco się martwi, że niedługo Puck zasyczy z oburzeniem na zuchwałość, gdy spróbuje złapać go za rękę.  
Czasami ma ochotę po prostu spojrzeć chłopakowi głęboko w oczy i powiedzieć, bez żadnego owijania w bawełnę — „słuchaj, jesteśmy młodzi i przystojni; możemy zwiększyć naszą atrakcyjność, będąc razem, ale nago i to bardzo nago, właśnie w tej, kurwa, chwili.”  
Puck chce przeprowadzić się z nim na drugi koniec kraju, ale nadal nie dotknął jego kutasa i o co tu w ogóle chodzi?  
Mercedes uważa, że to wszystko jest bardzo słodkie.  
— Zależy mu na tobie. Nie chce się śpieszyć.  
— Wiem o tym, idzie nam to doskonale! Mam wrażenie, że jeśli spróbuje rozegrać to wolniej, to całkiem się zatrzyma! Ja wiem, o co mu chodzi, Cedes. Chce wybrać dobry moment, bo mnie szanuje i kocha, bla, bla, bla. A ja muszę przysiadać sobie na rękach, żeby nie przyszpilić go do najbliższej wolnej powierzchni płaskiej i równie porządnie go uszanować!  
Quinn unosi wzrok znad czytanej gazety.  
— Nadal dziwi mnie fakt, że chcesz uprawiać z nim seks nawet po tym, jak porównał cię do steku.  
Fakt, że Quinn jest w tym wszystkim po jego stronie, powinien być dziwny, biorąc pod uwagę to, że chłopak Kurta jest ojcem jej dziecka. Ale dziewczyna wspierała ten związek od samego początku i — nieważne, jak okropną byli parą — ona i Puck stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Kurt potrzebuje pomocy, nieważne skąd.  
— Nie chcę uprawiać z nim seksu, ponieważ porównał mnie do steku. Chcę to zrobić, ponieważ wiedział, że mnie to rozbawi.  
Kiedy Quinn jedynie kiwa głową, jakby doskonale rozumiała ten powód, Kurt dochodzi do wniosku, że jej obecność tutaj jest jak najbardziej wskazana.  
On chce uprawiać z Puckiem seks, ponieważ chłopak jest perfekcyjnie nieidealny i ponieważ Kurt go kocha. Quinn stwierdza, że po prostu powinien z nim o tym porozmawiać.  
I Kurt naprawdę podejmuje później ten temat; nie może jednak powiedzieć, że jest zadowolony z rezultatu.  
Kłócą się o to.  
Nie jest to jedna z ich sprzeczek, która zwyczajowo kończyła się sesją całowania, ale to prawdziwa, brzydka kłótnia, ponieważ Kurt nadal ma czasami głupie myśli. Czasami zastanawia się, czy ta cała miłość Pucka jest na tyle silna, by przekroczyć ostatnią pedalską granice, za którą czeka seks.  
A skoro jest głupim dzieciakiem, wyrzuca z siebie:  
— Przecież i tak nie jesteś prawiczkiem!  
A Puck jest Puckiem, więc stwierdza:  
— Pierdol się, Hummel.  
Kiedy jest już na dole, Kurt staje na szczycie schodów, by pożegnać go słowami:  
— Wolałbym, żebyś ty to zrobił!  
Taa… poszło raczej gładko.  
Może już dawno powinien był zaciągnąć Pucka do jednej z pustych, szkolnych schowków, żeby mogli spędzić trochę czasu w samotności.  
W takich chwilach naprawdę chciałby mieć przy sobie mamę. Okej, w zasadzie to pragnienie nigdy go nie opuszcza, co sprawia, że czuje się nieco winny, ponieważ kocha Carole, a jej tata jest z nią szczęśliwy.  
Gdyby jego mama tutaj była, przeczesałaby mu włosy palcami, nazwała swoją Pszczółką i pomogłaby mu to jakoś naprawić. Zawsze była taka rozsądna. I doceniłaby tę ironię planu zaciągnięcia Pucka do jakiegoś schowka.  
Ale nie ma jej tutaj i nie ma żadnej szansy, że Kurt przedyskutuje ten temat z tatą. Gdyby słowa „seks” oraz „Puck” padłyby obok siebie w tym samym zdaniu, jedyną odpowiedzią Burta byłaby propozycja natychmiastowej kastracji Puckermana.  
On i Puck nie dochodzą do jakiejś obopólnie podjętej zgody. Drugiego dnia w szkolnej szafce Kurta znajduje się świstek papieru z nabazgranymi charakterystycznym pismem słowami:

_I never loved nobody fully_  
Always one foot on the ground  
And by protecting my heart truly  
I got lost in the sounds  
I hear in my mind  
All these voices  
I hear in my mind all these words  
I hear in my mind all this music 

_And it breaks my heart_  
And it breaks my heart  
And it breaks my heart  
It breaks my heart**** 

Regina Spektor. Puck doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tej słabości. To słodki gest, romantyczny i przemyślany, ale raczej niczego nie naprawia. To raczej kolejny dowód na niezdolność Pucka do bezpośredniego rozmawiania o uczuciach.  
Wtedy Kurt dostrzega notatkę na samym dole — jest niemal nie do odczytania, jakby Puck napisał ją, zanim mógł się rozmyślić.  
„Ani przez chwilę nie myśl, że cię nie pragnę.”  
Kurt nadal próbuje zerwać z nałogiem robienia planów, które i tak mu nie wychodzą, więc po prostu decyduje się oprzeć na swoim instynkcie. Puck go pragnie. Wiedza o tym powinna mu wystarczyć, aby przestać się tym wszystkim tak zadręczać.  
Oczywiście nie bierze pod uwagę tego, że Puck mógł coś zaplanować. Więc nie zastanawia się nad żadnymi podtekstami, kiedy chłopak zaprasza go do siebie na weekendzie. (Chociaż to, że wspomniał coś o pustym domu powinno było zapalić pewne czerwone lampki.)  
Okazuje się, że plan Pucka polega na przyciśnięciu Kurta do drzwi, gdy ten tylko przekracza próg. Potem gryzie go w szczękę, jego gardło, górną wargę, a potem całuje, całuje i całuje. Och, kurwa, święty Boże, wychodzi na to, że Puck powstrzymywał się przez ten cały czas. To nie jest Puck, który bierze jedynie to, co mu dają. To Puck, który wyrywa z niego to, co mu się należy i Kurt nie może zrobić nic, jak błagać o więcej. Na jego włosach zaciskają się palce, które trzymają go w miejscu, gdy Puck całuje go do utraty tchu, a potem… potem Kurt traci grunt pod nogami, gdy zostaje podniesiony w górę. Instynktownie owija nogi wokół pasa chłopaka, który wsuwa jedną dłoń pod jego koszulkę. Reszta świata przestaje istnieć, kiedy Puck przesuwa językiem po jego obojczykach, torsie i brzuchu tylko po to, by po chwili wrócić tam z powrotem i dopieścić to ugryzieniami.  
Kurt znów przyciąga go do pocałunku, a kiedy Puck jęczy w jego usta, szarpie biodrami w przód, z desperacją poszukując więcej kontaktu. Ociera się, przyciska mocniej, a oczy uciekają mu z przyjemności w głąb czaszki.  
Puck odsuwa się.  
— Okej — sapie. — Nigdy tego nie robiłem, więc uważaj.  
A potem puszcza Kurta i kiedy ten stoi (na nieco drżących nogach), Puck opada przed nim na kolana.  
Puck klęczy, rozpinając rozporek jego spodni. Ściąga je w dół jego nóg razem z bokserkami, wydając z siebie westchnienie zachwytu. Oblizuje usta, a oczy ma zaszklone; jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, a on sam patrzy na Kurta, jakby ten był jedną z tych seksownych lasek, które występują w tych beznadziejnych filmach.  
Nie, potrzeba tu czegoś bardziej pierwotnego i istotnego.  
Jakby Kurt był ekskluzywnym stekiem, a Puck umierał z głodu.  
Kurt zapamięta to spojrzenie do końca życia, ponieważ — serio — każdy koleś zapamiętuje moment, w którym ktoś po raz pierwszy wsuwa jego kutasa głęboko do swojego gardła. A właśnie to robi Puck — po prostu otwiera usta i przyjmuje go, a cały wszechświat kurczy się do uścisku dłoni na jego biodrze, która bez wątpienia zostawi tam siniaki. Do ust Pucka — gorących, mokrych i obscenicznych — do tego, jak chłopak _mruczy_ , a Kurt odczuwa te wibracje na całym ciele.  
Kolana mu miękną, gdy desperacko próbuje ustać na nogach; zaciska mocno powieki i stara się rozmyślać o czymś mało seksownym, ponieważ nie może jeszcze dojść. Jeśli otworzy oczy i spojrzy na usta Pucka zaciśnięte wokół jego penisa wszystko skończy się szybciej niż się zaczęło.  
Stolice stanów. Tabliczka mnożenia. Rachel Berry nago.  
A wtedy jedna z dłoni Pucka przesuwa się na jego tyłek i Kurt dopiero po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę z ich dziwnej wilgoci. Jeden z tych długich, opalonych palców przesuwa się wzdłuż szczeliny pomiędzy pośladkami, rozszerza je, a potem wsuwa się do środka. Najwyraźniej google są najlepszym przyjacielem Pucka, ponieważ chłopak doskonale wie, jak się poruszać i jak zgiąć się pod odpowiednim kątem, by znaleźć miejsce cudu prostaty. Kurt przepada — dochodzi długo i mocno, krzycząc ochryple i bluźnierczo. Prawdopodobnie dorabia się też wstrząsu mózgu, gdy wali z całej siły głową w drzwi.  
Puck przełyka. Umysł Kurta zapada się w sobie na sam ten fakt, a potem on sam osuwa się na podłogę, nie będąc w stanie dłużej trzymać się już prosto.  
Puck całuje go — powoli i leniwie — a gdy uchyla usta, Kurt smakuje samego siebie; słono i gorzko, ale wcale nie nieprzyjemnie, gdy tak trzyma się z całej siły ramion chłopaka.  
Potrzebuje chwili, by zebrać rozszalałe myśli.  
— Więc teraz wiesz, o czym myślę, kiedy siedzę obok ciebie na chemii. I na Glee. W zasadzie, o czym myślę przez cały dzień.  
_Okej._ Kurt wie, że musi się skupić, ale jego umysł rozpadł się na drobne kawałeczki.  
— Myślałem, że nie chcesz się śpieszyć — wykrztusza w końcu, gdy udaje mu się uformować coś więcej niż zdławione sapnięcie.  
— Bo chciałem, ale nie dlatego, że jesteś kolesiem, czy bo cię nie pragnę, ale dlatego, że chciałem to zrobić porządnie. Porządniej niż cokolwiek innego w moim życiu. Bałem się, że coś spieprzę, bo nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego.  
Sposób, w jaki Puck się śmieje, sprawia, że Kurt ma ochotę się rozpłakać. Wczołguje się na jego kolana i opiera plecami o tors tak, by Puck nie mógł zobaczyć łez w jego oczach.  
— Naprawdę się staram, Kurt — mówi Puck. — Ale przez większość czasu mam wrażenie, że błądzę w ciemnościach, starając się ogarnąć sprawy na bieżąco. Dlaczego miałbyś chcieć się z tym użerać.  
— Ponieważ cię kocham.  
Odpowiedź jest szybka, powiedziana bez żadnego zawahania.  
— Dlaczego?  
Słysząc to szczere zdziwienie, Kurt nie potrafi już dłużej walczyć z płaczem. Schyla głowę i wbija wzrok w ciemną plamę na dżinsach, którą zaczynają tworzyć spadające krople.  
Kocha Pucka za jego okropny gust muzyczny, za to, że trzyma go za rękę i ponieważ nie przeszkadzają mu fantazje na temat telewizyjnych bohaterów. Ponieważ nadal uroczo zaprzecza swoim męskim zauroczeniom i ponieważ jest Johnnym do jego June; bo przyszykował się do spotkania z Burtem nawet jeśli najpierw na to narzekał; ponieważ wielbi swoją mamę i młodszą siostrę i lubi mieć porządek w pokoju. Bo nosi nerdowskie okulary i pozwala Kurtowi pożyczać od siebie książki, które okazują się być cudownie fascynującymi kryminałami. Ponieważ zostawia w szafce Kurta słowa piosenek Reginy Spektor i myśli o obciągnięciu mu, gdy siedzą obok siebie na lekcjach.  
Kurt kocha go, ponieważ Puck nie rozumie, dlaczego na to zasługuje.  
Bierze jego dłoń w swoją i splata ich palce razem; tak, jak za pierwszym razem.  
— Kocham cię, ponieważ zawsze mnie zaskakujesz.

KONIEC

*[klik klik <3.](http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,johnny_cash,i_walk_the_line.html)

**fragment "Trylogii nowojorskiej" autorstwa Paula Astera; niestety nie wiem, kto jest tłumaczem.

***"going back into to the closet" closet - schowek.

****[klik, klik <3.](http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,regina_spektor_1,fidelity.html)


End file.
